Trouble Maker SherlockxHermione
by GryffindorQueen19
Summary: After Hermione's break up from Ron, and her Graduation from Hogwarts. She was looking forward to living in London, and finding a Muggle Occupation. After moving into the flat 221 C, she is dragged into crime scenes and dangerous events. It turns out that her neighbor is a trouble maker, a consulting detective.
1. Prologue

It has been years since the last Wizarding War, and her Graduation from Hogwarts. Since then, she had been in a long relationship with Ron. But they have been broken up for a couple of days now. Ron was so heartbroken by the messy breakup, Ron was not on speaking terms with Hermione. Living at the Burrow with Mr. & Ms. Weasley.

Since her, and Ms. Weasley grew closer Hermione was able to call her by her first name. In fact, Ms. Weasley insured she did. Hermione for a moment remembered the battle of the last Wizarding War, those she had lost. She sighed. Hermione felt like a burden to the Weasley family, she felt she overstayed her welcome. She spent many years there, unable to regain her parents memories.

Hermione was just about finished packing when Ginny, Mrs. Weasley, and Harry came to see her before she left the burrow. Ron was too heart broken to see her leave. They just grew apart, and were too different for their relationship to continue. Of course she will still love Ron, he was one of her best friends. They grew up together, and nothing was going to change it.

"Please don't go." Said Ginny, walking up to Hermione for a friendly embrace.

"I have to, I don't belong here Gin. I belong in the muggle world. I learned what I needed to. I met amazing friends, I will never forget any of you but...I have to go." Hermione replied, her soft brown eyes filling with tears.

Ginny understood what Hermione ment, but she still would rather her friend stay.

Mrs. Weasley came next, giving her a big motherly hug.

"You will always belong here Hermione, you are always welcome here. We will miss you dearie." Mrs. Weasley said with a smile, to comfort her when they broke away.

"Thanks Molly, I will miss you guys too. You will always be on my mind." Hermione replied, trying to dry her eyes.

Harry then embraced her, she could tell he didn't want to let her go. Although he did understand her.

"Good luck out there, and don't get into trouble." Said Harry, holding Hermione tightly.

"Don't worry Harry, I won't" replied Hermione, giving harry a kiss on the cheek before breaking away.

Hermione was just about to leave when she decided to say good by to Ron, she walked up the stair to Ron's room. Knocking on his door, she got a rude response.

"What is it now Ginny? I told you I don't want to say good bye to Hermione!" He exclaimed.

Hermione felt anger course through her, they had been best friends and he didn't want to say good bye?! The nerve of him.

"Good Bye Ronald Weasley!" Hermione exclaimed in response and ran down the stairs with tears streaming down her face.

Hermione walked out of the burrow, tears clouding her vision before appearing to Speedy's cafe. A place where her and her parents would go when shopping in London. She smiled, drying her eyes before she was about to meet a old friend of the family. When she was young there was a land lady at 221 who would invite them over for tea. It was nice. One of Hermione's fondest memories.

She walked up to the front door with 221 on it. Hermione used the knocker three times before the land lady answered the door.

"Hermione dear! Good to see you, how have you been?" The lady asked.

This was Ms. Hudson, the landlady of 221. She was a kind lady, but you didn't want to get on her bad side. She was once married to a drug dealer. But now she is alone and tends to 221.

Using Oxford as a way to get any job she wished, Hermione used it to make a excuse as to why she was there and for later job interviews. Hermione was all prepared, she had fake credentials and references.

"Ms. Hudson! It has been a long time. I've been doing great, just graduated from Oxford. How are you?" Hermione replied.

Ms. Hudson gave her a faint smile.

"I've been doing good, although my flat complex is rather empty. There is a young man looking for a flat. He is a good man." Said Ms. Hudson.

Hermione smiled.

"May I move in? I have the money, I need a place to stay to have a fresh start."

"Of course Hermione, I just have the flat for you." Said Ms. Hudson.

Ms. Hudson brought Hermione up to cases of stairs but they reached a flat with 221c on it.

"It has been renovated, and it has a balcony overlooking London. I remember when you were a little, you said you always wanted one."

Hermione smiled at the landlady.

"Thank you Ms. Hudson. I'll take it." Replied Hermione.

Who would have thought when Hermione came back to London that she would get into trouble?


	2. Chapter 1

Hermione was almost unpacked and everything was almost in place. She was freshening up the lounge area when she heard a knock on the door. Hermione stood up, dusting her clothes off before walking towards the door. As she opened it, a man of average height with sandy blonde hair with a cane came to her door.

"Excuse me, is this 221 B?" Asked the man.

Hermione gave him a polite smile.

"No, Sorry. This is 221 C, 221 B is a floor down."

The man nodded.

"Thank you Miss, I was looking for my flat mate but he hasn't shown yet. I was a bit confused, but you straightened it out. I'm Dr. John Watson." He replied, extending his hand out for a handshake.

Hermione looked down at his hand, then back at the man.

"Hermione Granger, former student of Oxford. Graduated about a month ago. It was nice to meet you Dr. John Watson." She said, shaking his hand.

Not a moment later, a man was behind Mr. Watson.

"Come on John. Enough flirting with the Vacant." Said a tall man with dark hair and blue eyes that seemed to amaze her.

"Shut up Sherlock, I wasn't flirting!" Exclaimed John. Cleary annoyed by the taller man.

"Let's go, we have a flat to look at."

"Sherlock! Introduce your self, it's rude to meet someone and not tell them who you are." Said John, he seemed to know this man long.

The taller man sighed, and began to speak.

"Sherlock Holmes, able to use the art of Deduction. I am also a consulting detective." He said, before he was about to leave.

He hooked Hermione in, hookline and sinker.

"Wait, Mr. Holmes. What do you mean by...a consulting detective?" She asked.

Her curiosity brought a smile onto Sherlock's face, he turned towards her and walked back to her doorway.

"It means whenever the police are out of their depth - which is always - they consult me."

Hermione raised a eyebrow in confusion.

"But...the police don't consult regular people..." Said Hermione, before she could finish. Sherlock interrupted her.

"I'm not like regular person. I can deduce you if you'd like."

Out of habit, she used to turn to Harry or Ron when she wasn't sure about something. Just like then, she turned to John. As if asking if it was a good idea.

John nodded.

"Okay, go for it."

Sherlock beamed like a child in a candy shop, he loved to show off his skills in deduction.

He looked over to her visible suitcase, her name on a name tag.

"Hermione J. Granger, I believe the J stands for Jean. By your appearance your age is 31. There are ginger cat hairs over your Jumper, you own a ginger cat. From the symbol of your suitcase, you went to school abroad. You just graduated. By your book collection, I can tell you are very intelligent and your favourite author is Jane Austen. You are an Only child, for there are no other children in the pictures. You were close to your parents, but they are traveling. You moved to avoid your parents. Am I correct Miss Granger?"

Hermione looked stunned, Sherlock felt he got everything right this time.

"That...was amazing, brilliant. How did you..." Before Hermione could continue, Sherlock interjected.

"I see what most don't observe." Was what all he said, she was amazed.


End file.
